Untold Angel
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: This is Raven's story she is Severus daughter. There will be no more Starfire anymore she will only belong to Invader Zim and power puff girls. Severus loved Scarlett Marie Black then Scar killed her. Now his daughter that he didn't know about is in his care and he is trying to be her daddy. Spanking of a child, pre teen and teen.
1. Scarlett

Then on January 25th her birthday she had Severus baby it was a girl. She named her Raven Elizabeth Snape she hid Raven so Scar wouldn't hurt her she disguised her daughter as a boy. Then when she returned home Scar figured out she was in love with Severus Snape he didn't like the man. He took her to her parents there were at a death eater meeting.

" Your daughter has betrayed my trust , now you must pay!" Scar roared and her parents were shocked

" Scar we don't know how she betrayed you, but don't hurt our little girl." Cygnus and Druella begged

Scar sneered and killed Scarlett right there then he left the manor. Severus ran to her dead body he cried over her. Narcissa and Bellatrix were crying for the lost of there baby sister. Druella and Cygnus were crying for there daughter. The next day they had her buried in the family grave yard. Soon as everyone left Severus came and put red roses on her grave.

" I will never stop loving you my sweet Angel and Scar will pay for this my love you will see." Severus swore and he left the Black family grave yard


	2. Trouble

_10 years later _

_Severus knew Scar had a son, Severus also knew that Scar's son would be going to Hogwarts when he turned eleven. Severus would hate Hogwarts because of Scar's son. Lucius's son Draco would be attending Hogwarts. Draco was the son of Lucius and Rose Malfoy. Severus didn't know Scar's son's name. All he knew is just listen out for the name Lion to be called out. Then he arrived at Hogwarts he sat at the teacher's table and he saw the headmaster._

_" When I call your name come up and the hat will place you in your house." Professor Mcgonagall said to the new students and she smiled_

_Harry Potter was put in gryffindor, Draco was put in Slytherin and Ron was put in Gryffindor._

_" Rave Lion." Professor Mcgonagall said scared and Rave came up_

_Rave sat down on the chair Rave looked at the student's sitting at there houses table's and Rave was not scared he was happy that he was away from his abusive dad._

_Rave was put in Slytherin and Severus felt like the color drained from his face he went to a death eater meeting and told everyone about Scar's son. They were not happy he was in the same house as Draco. _

_" We have to do something I promised my wife before she died when Draco was six nothing would harm our little boy and I'll be darn if I will break that promise." Lucius said as Severus nodded and Voldemort nodded to_

_" I know Lucius and I will not let anything happen to your son I swear." Severus said as Lucius nodded and Severus left_


	3. Lion guardian

Rave woke up the next morning she brushed her teeth and got dressed for class. No one knew she was girl but her and she went to her first class Potions. Severus was at his desk after telling the student's to write notes then the door opend he looked up it was Rave Lion. He sneered the brat was late on his first day.

" Mr. Lion you are late on your first day you will stay after class." Severus said as he nodded and sit down

Rave took notes and then the student's left. Severus got up and went to Rave she looked up at him.

" let me tell you this young man if your late again I will call your dad." Severus said as she looked at him wide eyed and she shook her head

" Please don't call him please I beg of you don't I won't be late again just don't call him." Rave pleaded and he looked at him as he raised an eyebrow

" Come with me." Severus said as Rave gulped and followed him

They went to his study in his dorm he looked to Rave and pointed his wand at Rave.

" Legilimens." Severus said as He went into Rave's memory's

# Memory's#

Rave was five years old a man was standing over him laughing it was Scar. Scar was hitting Rave and then he hit Rave more. The next memory was when Rave was seven Scar was hitting him, punching him and throwing him against the wall.

The memories ended and Severus was shocked Scar would treat his own son this way. Severus looked at Rave he was passed out Severus went to go see Albus.

" Severus my dear boy, Lemon drop?" Albus said as Severus rolled his eyes and hated that muggle candy

" No am concern about The Lion boy his father has been abusing him I want him removed from his father's care." Severus said as Albus smiled with a tinkle in his eyes and got adoption papers

" Good then you will be Mr. Lion's guardian, just sign here." Albus said as Severus looked at him shocked and he frowned

" Albus I didn't mean me I meant a relative of Mr. Lion's." Severus said as Albus frowned and sighed

" His uncle is dead, his father is now in jail, his aunt's don't want him and your the only one that seems to care." Albus said as Severus sighed and grabbed the papers

" Fine but I won't be nice to the brat." Severus growls out and Albus smiled then laughed

Severus left he went to his room and got some firewhiskey. He promised his mother he would never drink again he is breaking that promise and he was now guardian of the Lion brat.

The next day Rave got up early Severus had made breakfast and she looked at him.

" There will be rules since am now your new guardian, rule 1: you will be at every class on time, rule 2: no girls over, rule 3: don't come in my potions lab, rule 4: no disrespecting your professor's or me and rule 5: no back taking you got that young man." Severus said as she nodded and she looked down

" Yes sir." Rave said as she went to class after breakfast and he went to start his class

Every student was sitting down he sent a few sneer's and growls. After class Rave went to her other classes and then she went to Severus dorm.

" You followed my rules that's good but step out of line once and I'll turn you over my knee young man." Severus said as Rave nodded and they ate dinner

After Dinner Rave grabbed he book and started reading. Severus looked at her and sneered.

" Brush your teeth now and go to bed you have classes." Severus said grabbing the book and Rave looked shocked

" But that's not fair sir I finished all my classes why can't I read." Rave complained and Severus grabbed Rave by the arm

" Did you just talk back to me young man?" Severus said as Rave gulped and she looked down

" Am sorry sir." Rave said scared, Severus got him in his study and put Rave over his knee

After the spanking he sent Rave to bed, she brushed her teeth and went to bed. Severus went to bed so he could be ready for scaring his students he wrote everyone at the Malfoy manor told them that he was the guardian of Rave Lion and he spanked him. After he got a response he chuckled at Lucius saying good job on the spanking the lion brat.


	4. Who is she and why is she hiding?

Over the next month Rave was following Severus's rules and then it was holiday break. She wondered if it would be like here at Hogwarts. She didn't like the fact that she was going with Professor Snape to his home he told her his mother and father would be there so she had to be on her best behaviour or she would get a spanking.

She packed her stuff then she saw Professor Snape packing and then he looked toward her. He sneered and finished packing she finished to.

" Come on we don't got all day." Severus snapped and she ran toward the fire place they flooed to Prince Manor

He showed Rave her room and told her to unpack. She unpacked then came down he was in the living room with a older women and a man who looked liked him.

" Mother, Father this is Rave Lion." Severus said to his father and mother

Rave looked at the women she had Brown eyes, a short nose, with black hair with a little touch of gray , she was wearing a long green dress and wearing a wedding ring on her finger. The man had short black hair with a little touch of gray, his light brown eyes were stareing at Rave and he wore a light blue shirt shirt with black pants.

" Hello dear." Ellen said sweetly and Tobias looked at Rave

" Hi." Rave said as Severus glared at her and he looked at his mother

Then it was Dinner Tobias grabbed his wife's hand then she grabbed Severus's hand and he forced himself to grab Rave's hand.

" Father we thank you for this meal and the new family member in our home let us hope he has a wonderful like here with my son amen." Tobias said as the bowed there heads and prayed

Then dinner started Ellen looked to Rave and she wondered who was the child's father.

" Excuse me Rave?, who is your father ?l Ellen asked as Rave looked up and she bit her lip

" I don't like talking about him." Rave said as Tobias looked at her and he removed his glasses

" Why your father must be a good man." Tobias said as Rave sneered and Severus glared at her

" Excuse me father, Rave come with me now." Severus said as he got up and Rave followed

They went to his study it was filled with death eaters. Rave looked at him and Severus was angry.

" You are suppose to answer an adult when they talk to you or did Scar not teach you that." Severus yelled and Raven looked at him

" You are not my father, you are just my teacher." Rave yelled back and Severus grabbed her arm

" But I am your guardian until your father come's out of jail." Severus sneered and Raven looked at him

" I rather be with my uncle then you I wish he was alive instead of Scar,Uncle Mufasa was the only father I knew and I don't like being reminded am not my uncle's daughter." Raven said as she realized what she said and coverd her mouth

" What did you say." Severus said looking at her and she looked at him

" Nothing leave me alone." Raven said as he grabbed her and she filched

" What did you say." Severus said looking at her and she gulped at his hursh tone

" Am not a boy am a girl." Raven said looking down and he lifted her chin

" What is your real name." Severus asked as she looked at him and shook her head

" I can't tell you." Raven said as she turned herself back into a girl and she looked down

Severus looked at her then he sent her to bed, he looked to Voldemort who was smirking.

" So Scar has a little girl we could use this to ruin everything for him we can ruin his whole life now that we know he is a she and Severus I want her name by the end of this summer or else. Voldemort said laughing and pointing to Severus

" Yes my Lord." Severus said with a bow of his head and they left

A little girl who would have guessed that Scar had a little girl. Severus got a glass of tea his mother and father went to bed. He wondered what was this little girl's name. The next morning he told his parents about Scar having a daughter instead of a son he told them that this little girl was in disguise of a reason but he didn't know why she was hiding.


	5. Broken inside

When it turned 9 o'clock in the morning Raven got up brushed her teeth and she went down stairs. Severus was reading The Daily Prophet then he looked up Raven was reading a book. He got up after heart down the news paper and went toward her.

" Excuse me young lady I don't want any of this nonsense of not telling me your name now tell me your name or I will ground you for the rest of the holiday." Severus said with a sneer and she glared at him

" I can't I promised someone I would never say my real name." Raven said looking up from her book and then she went back to reading

Severus took the book from her and then gave her a stern look. He was not playing with Scar's brat he would not tolerate bad behaviour and she was just pushing him.

" I will ask you again and if you give me so much disrespect I'll turn you over my knee." Severus said as she sneered and he looked at her

" I Will Not TELL YOU MY NAME!" Raven yelled then that did it he grabbed her and took her to his study

He had enough of this brat he turn her over his knee and grabbed a ruler from his desk draw. He gave her eleven smacks on her bottom and then he told her to got to the corner. She stood in the corner her bottom hurting and she sniffed quietly. Severus went to a room where he had Scarlett's golden heart shaped locket from when she was thirteenth she gave it to him before she was forced to marry Scar. He opened it and inside was a picture of him and her side by side. He smiled and he held the locket close to him and tears run down his face.

After that he put the locket back up and he went back in his study he smirked that she was still standing in the corner. He sat down as he looked to Raven he looked to her and then he looked at the clock.

" You will go to your room now and I expect an answer to my question at dinner young lady." Severus said as she looked at him and went to her room

Raven hated it there she wanted her uncle, she didn't have any friend's because of her dad. She wished sometimes she was never born and she wished someone loved her. She cried her self to sleep and she went into dreamland.


	6. Harry's letter

Raven woke up and went down stairs. It was dinner time and Severus's parents with the death eaters were there. Raven didn't say a word and after dinner his parents left for bed.

" Now I want your name now or I will turn you over my knee." Severus said as she glared at him and she thought for a moment

" Here's the deal you keep my dad away from me and I'll tell you my name." Raven said looking at Severus and he looked at her

" You can't be serious." Severus said as he raised an eyebrow and she smirked

" Yes I am serious it's either that or I won't tell you my name do we have a deal?" Raven said as she extended her hand and he sneered at her

" Drop dead!, my godfather would rather kill you then make a deal with you." Draco said as Raven looked at him shocked and she stood up

" I'll be in my room." Raven said leaving and Lucius looked at Severus

" Draco's right I would rather kill her then make a deal with her." Severus said as Draco smirked and Lucius smirked to

" She's not as dumb as I thought, we need to make her say her name." Voldemort said as Bellatrix laughed and everyone bust out laughing

Raven was in her room she got a letter from Harry Potter. She wondered why she got a letter an left she read it.

Dear Mr. Lion

I know your a girl I come to like you. I would like to say I think your beautiful and your eyes are just like mine.

If you feel the same please come to Ron's house and we can talk together.

From Harry Potter

Raven was shocked but she smiled maybe her life was finally falling in place. She giggled and she swore she would be the best girlfriend to Harry.


	7. Knowing the turth but me

Raven got up then she snuck out of the house she went to find the Weasley house. She found it and Harry was there. He saw her and he smiled.

" You got my letter am glad, come inside Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley are waiting for you." Harry said grabbing her hand and she blushed

He took her inside the house he sat on the couch and she sat down to. He lifted her chin and she blinked at him as he smiled.

" May I say that you have beautiful green eyes." Harry said as she blushed and played with her hair

" Thank you." Raven said looking down and he lifted her chin

" Harry who's this?" Ron asked as Raven bit her lip and Harry smiled

" This is my girlfriend." Harry said as Raven blushed even more and Ginny glared at her

Raven and Harry hung out all day, Ron was talking to about chess she loved chess. Hermione left early she waved by to her boyfriend Percy. Raven hugged Harry and then left to the Snape Manor, Raven went to bed smiling. She had a boyfriend now and she was happy.

The next day Raven read more books, played chess by herself and then went to bed after dinner. At the death eater meeting Voldemort was yelling at Severus asking why he didn't have the Lion's brat's name.

" Am sorry my Lord she won't talk to me maybe she would talk to Lucius or maybe Bellatrix." Severus said as Bellatrix giggled and she nodded

" I'll do it my Lord I'll get the brat to talk." Bellatrix said as Voldemort smirked and nodded

" Ok Bellatrix since Severus is not right for this mission you will have the honor of doing this."Voldemort said as Bellatrix smiled and she thought of an evil plan

" I will not fail you my Lord." Bellatrix said smiling and laughing evilly

The next morning Raven came down she was Bellatrix smirking and she sat down looking at the women.

" Your father Scar is dead I read it in the paper this morning." Bellatrix said lying and Raven looked up surprised

" Really?" Raven asked looking to her and Bellatrix nodded

Raven looked shocked Bellatrix smiled hopeing to make her cry, the death eaters came in after Bellatrix told her the fake news. Raven smiled and tears of joy came running down her face.

" Thank you for telling me this, I need to fire call Oz." Raven said smiling and going to the fireplace

Raven came back in after talking to her friend she hugged Bellatrix, Bellatrix was shocked and looked at the child as if she was the insane one.

" Rave, is it true his dead!" Ozzy said smiling and she looked to him

" Yes it is Bellatrix told me today I can finally get on with my life instead of living in fear." Raven said as she hugged him and he held her

" I know, sweetie your mother is smiling down on you everyone will know that Scarlett Marie Black's daughter is alive and she's safe from that monster." Ozzy said looking at her and she smiled

" I think am ready to say my name." Raven said as he frowned and he lifted her chin

" Are you sure Rave, it's ok if you don't want to." Ozzy said as she nodded and she breathed out

" Rave." Raven said trying to say her name but a cloud of smoke came and she saw Scar

Ozzy looked shocked and Raven looked at Bellatrix hurt that she would tell such a lie. Scar laughed and Ozzy stood infront of Raven protecting her.

" Well, well so you are Scarlett's daughter I've been waiting for this for a long time." Scar laughed and Raven stood away from Ozzy

" Am sick of running time to end this." Raven said bravely and Ozzy looked scared

" Just like your mother." Scar hissed and the battle started

The fought until Raven was on the ground Ozzy run and picked her up glareing at Scar. Scar laughed and closed his eyes as he laughed. The birth certificate showed, Mother: Scarlett Marie Black, Father: Severus Tobias Snape and child name: Raven Elizabeth Snape. Ozzy held Raven tight he didn't see the birth certificate and Raven woke up.

" Aww is my little girl waking up." Scar mocked and Raven got up

" I am not your DAUGHTER!" Raven yelled as she cursed him and he left

Ozzy caught her as she fell and she started crying she was shanking. He held her close and rubbed her back. Raven got up and went to bed not knowing who she really was. Severus felt mixed emotions right now and Bellatrix felt guilty.


	8. Fifteen years later

( Ok am skipping ahead to the Goblen of fire)

Raven was now fifteen Harry asked her to the dance since he was one of the players. Raven agreed and she went shopping for a new dress. She found a beautiful light green dress with sparkles on the front and she had slivers shoes at home.

The day of the dance came Raven got dressed when she came out of her dorm she walked to the stairs. She saw Harry was talking to Ron and she saw Draco looking at her his jaw was dropped.

" Harry look." Ron said as Harry smiled then he looked toward the stairs his eyes went wide and His jaw dropped

Raven looked beautiful in that light green dress when walked down Harry felt his heart beat faster once she made it to him. Harry escorted her as they got to the dance floor. Severus saw his daughter she looked just like her mother and when he saw Potter he got angry.

The music started

Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know

It's not pretty there and few have ever gone

If I show it to you now

Will it make you run away?

Or will you stay

Even if it hurts

Even if I try to push you out

Will you return?

And remind me who I really am

Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond

From black dust

It's hard to know

What can become

If you give up

So don't give up on me

Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just tell me that you will stay

Promise me you will stay

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just promise me you will stay

Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? ohh

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Don't run away

Don't run away

Don't run away

Promise you'll stay

After Harry danced with Raven he took her outside. He smiled at her, Draco had followed them and Raven looked nervous. Harry lifted her chin she blushed and looked away. Severus found them Harry was touching her on her arm then he started to move up.

" Stop." Raven said grabbing his hand and Harry looked at her

" What's wrong?" Harry asked as Raven bit her lip and looked away

" I don't want you to touch me like that, I want to wait until I get married." Raven said as Harry got up and she looked at him

" It's over beside I'll tell Ron I kissed you and made love to you, after all it was a bet." Harry said leaving and Raven had tears steaming down her face

Draco got angry then he went to Raven. Raven was crying and he put his arm around her.

" I saw what Potter did am sorry." Draco said as Raven looked at him and she lightly smiled

" I thought Malfoy's don't apologize." Raven said as he smiled and kissed her lips

" Let's just say I like you and some Malfoy's need to say sorry." Draco said parting from her lips, getting up and offering his hand

Raven took it, they walked back in hand and hand. Harry was telling Ron and then Ron pointed to Draco. Harry saw who Drago had and Harry didn't say a word. Draco kissed Raven after they made it to the dorm then Raven to her dorm and he went to his.


	9. Let me in your life please

Raven saw sitting in the living room of Severus's home the death eaters were there. He told everyone what happened and they were not happy she was dating Potter. Raven was reading a book while trying to hold in her tears. Draco came in the room he saw Raven and he went toward her.

" Raven you ok?" Draco asked as Raven looked up he saw Tears in her eyes and he frowned

" Draco am fine I don't need your pity." Raven said closing the book and he looked at her with concern

" Raven am not playing please let me help you ease Potter from your memory." Draco said extending his hand with a smile and she glared at him then got up

" I never want to hear his name again, I want him dead, I hate him, he broke my heart and I hope Voldemort rips his bloody heart out!" Raven yelled then she started crying and he wrapped his arms around her as she cried

" Raven dear it's ok." Narcissa came to Raven's side and so did Bellatrix

" I know let's have a party I'll make a Potter Piñata and we'll beat it with a stick." Lucius said as Bellatrix giggled and Raven smiled

" Thank you Mr. Malfoy for cheering me up." Raven said as Severus went up to her with a black box and he smiled

" Raven this belonged to your mother I've had it for a very long time." Severus said as she looked at him with big eyes and she opened the box

" It's a locket, why do you have my mama's locket." Raven asked as Severus slightly smiled and then sighed because he had to tell them

" Because I loved your mother she gave it to me because she wanted me to have a piece of her but I don't need it I have you and your my daughter." Severus said as Raven backed away with her hand over her heart and she was speechless

" Am your daughter but I thought, all though' s years did you even care about me?" Raven said upset and he tried to reach for her

" Raven I didn't know you were my daugther until you were eleven years old." Severus explained and Raven was more upset

"You were suppose to be in my life but you weren't, I've lived with a monster my entire life " Raven yelled you could see the anger and pain on her face, Severus had tears flowing down his cheeks as did Raven.

"Raven like I said I didn't know you were mine if I did I would have kill the monster and saved you, Don't hate me please " Severus said claimed with a crack in his voice full of anger to

"Don't hate you, oh I do hate you, you know why cause you weren't there for me during my life." Raven said with tears in her eyes that rolled down her red cheeks.

"Raven your important in my life and please let me in." Severus explained placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Important in your life, I will never let you in my life." Raven says as she pulls away from his loving touch.

"Fine don't forgive me but you are my daughter and I am your father, rather you like it or not you are my daugther, I didn't know you were mine and now here we stand, I come to say I want you in my life and what do you? you say that you hate me. Please make up your mind before it's to late" Severus says as his heart aches for his daughter

I will never forgive you." Raven said in a growl with her body screaming in pain

"I didn't ask to be forgiven all I ask is for love and a chance to be in your life." Severus says leaving the room full of anger and screaming inside

He went to his potion lab Lucius and Voldemort followed him. Severus ordered a glass of firewiskey and he looked at it. He was so full of anger that he threw the glass. It hit the wall The glass shatters on impact. The glass rains on the floor in tears. Severus's tears rain down on the floor. Lucius and Voldemort come In the door after hearing the glass shatter, he looks at Severus and looks at the glass. Glancing back at Severus they notice the pain in his eyes they goes to him and Lucius hugs him while Voldemort stands aside making sure a glass doesn't come his way.

" Severus she'll come around I promise." Lucius said with a smile upon his face and Voldemort rolled his eyes

" Severus she is your child, fight for her damn'it show her you care and you willing to be in her life or you'll lose her." Voldemort said giving Severus a smile on his face and Lucius left

" Thank you... Tom." Severus said as Voldemort grabbed his waist and kissed him

" Severus you are mine and your daughter is ours since your marrying me." Voldemort said with a smile and Severus grinned

Voldemort picked up Severus and took him to bed. After they made love he went to Raven's room nervous and he gulped. He opened the door and he saw Draco in the bed with Raven necked. Both shocked and surprise he closed the door then went back to his room.


	10. Daddy

The next day Raven was at Hogwarts Draco winked at her she blushed. Did she fall in love with him and she saw her father. No she would never call him that he was just Professor Snape and she saw Potter.

She sneered at him as he smirked Raven grabbed her books and she was stopped by Potter who followed her. He put his hand right next to her head and she glared at him. Severus just came in the hallway and saw Potter near his daughter.

" Hello Raven nice to see you." Harry grinned and she spat in his face

" Go to hell Potter!" Raven said as he laughed in her face and got in her face

" Am already there, so your Snape's daughter." Harry said as Raven felt the color drain from her face and she gulped

" How, How did you know about that?!" Raven said both shocked, surpised and a little suspicious

" Oh you didn't think I find out about your little secret?, well I did you little." Harry said his voice full of anger and his eyes full of fire

Harry had his wand in his hand Raven was now scared her books along with her wand on the floor. Severus ran but it was to late Harry cast the spell and Raven ended up on the ground.

" Detention Mr. Potter with Mr. Finch." Severus said with a sneer, Harry left, Severus gently got his daughter and held her close to him

She was limp in his arm's she moved that's when he looked down quickly with a smile and she opened her eyes. She saw him, he was there and she hugged him with tears in her eyes.

" Am sorry, am sorry daddy." Raven sobbed as he ran a hand though her hair and kissed her head

" My sweet angel, my sweet precious child." Severus said holding her close, then picking her up and carrying her to there dorm

Raven was now in her room she slept as Severus wrote a letter to his love telling him Raven called him daddy. He was so happy that his child called him daddy. Raven had the radio on and song played.

The child without a name grew up to be the hand

To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand

The choice he'd made, he could not comprehend

His blood a grim secret, they had to command

He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life

He prayed for both but was denied

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed

Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?

So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?

Will all our sins be justified?

The curse of his powers tormented his life

Obeying the crown was a sinister price

His soul was tortured by love and by pain

He surely would flee but the oath made him stay

He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life

He prayed for both but was denied

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed

Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?

So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?

Will all our sins be justified?

Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear

For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be

Still I'll be the hand that serves you

Though you'll not see that it is me

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed

Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?

So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?

Will all our sins be justified?


	11. Cause all of me loved you

Raven was getting on the train her husband Lucius, her step-son Draco and there little girl Victoria were traveling to Paris for a vacation. Little did they know Harry Potter followed them he casted a spell it hit Raven. It hurt her and then Lucius took Raven to Severus.

It was to late Raven had died. Lucius was left with there two year old daughter and Draco felt bad for his father. They buried Raven in the Malfoy grave yard. The grave stone said beloved mother,wife and daughter.

" What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, ohoh

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, ohoh

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, ohoh.


End file.
